halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Team Cobra
- |body= |branch= |type=High-risk operative unit |role=*Conventional warfare *Guerrilla warfare *Special operations |part of=Alpha Company |garrison= |motto="Strike first without remorse." |battle-title=Size |battle=Three operators }} to tell us we got to be one of the special ones before we're allowed to kill some split-chins. No, we're going do our job and win - and nobody's going take that away from us.|Marica-A288}} Team Cobra was a consisting of three Category-One of Alpha Company. Led by Petty Officer First Class Marica-A288, Team Cobra has undergone numerous personnel changes since its inception, evolving from a unit known for their bickering to one that has led by example. Although they would never reached their goal to become one of the Company's top teams, their enthusiasm for dangerous missions has earned them the respect of their peers. Graduating from training in , Cobra participated in every battle their mother unit was pitted in, starting in Operation: VENOM. During their earliest engagements, they worked alone almost as much as they worked with other . This changed after the Skirmish aboard the , where their affinity with Team Meerkat saw them being paired up for the rest of their deployment. The entire unit was present at Alpha Company's fateful participation in . Team Cobra was completely wiped out, butchered during the second counter-attack against the Spartans. __TOC__ History Pre-selection When Alpha Company began training in , the drill sergeants had the unenviable task of reforging the screaming, violent orphans into loyal students who could be taught the fundamentals of soldiering. While initial efforts were somewhat successful, both Sonam-A031 and Axton-A428, among others, resisted attempts to build cooperation between their peers. Although they had passed the individual tests so far, they had already demonstrated an independence streak that caused them to abandon orders in favour of pursuing their goal alone. This saw a number of psychologists speculate that the two boys may wash out once teams were chosen, and recommended to the head trainer and project lead LT Kurt Ambrose to authorise a specifically-constructed team for the pair. The two leads would accept it. Finding the right team leader for the two, however, was a considerable challenge. It was proposed that the ideal person would have a charismatic personality to them, and could trust both Sonam and Axton to complete their orders, while creative enough to manipulate them into lending support. To their disappointment, no such trainee had yet been revealed to them. At least four potential candidates, all which showed the hallmarks of a potential leader, were tested, and between fights, arguments, and simple abandonment in the field, not a single one was liked or suitable. As the deadline for permanent teams rolled closer, Mendez suggested that the team should remove the role of team leader altogether. Team Cobra would be a fireteam of three individuals, and ordered to pursue their objective as they see fit. To this end, Marica-A288 was brought in to fulfil the now-ceremonial role as team leader. Training Members Active Marica-A288 Sonam-A031 Viking-A339 Former Axton-A428 Category:SPARTAN Teams